


Lover's Cup

by EzraTheBlue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Casual Sex, Gangbang, M/M, Magically Encouraged Sexytimes, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: How do you ask the three guys you're sleeping with “Which one of you is the best?” Goku has no idea how to answer this question, so when offered the opportunity to get an answer in the form of a test from an enchanted chalice, he seizes it. Will Goku find the answer he's looking for?A birthday present for illegalitygirl!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illegalitygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegalitygirl/gifts).



> Happy birthday to illegalitygirl/chandabeard! <3
> 
> I thought a nice Goku-centered smut piece would be an excellent treat. Please enjoy!

**Lover's Cup**

Goku usually knew where to go with his questions. Questions about where the next meal was, that was a good question for the nearest person with the authority to provide him with food, but more complicated things took some specialization. If it was a question about facts, concrete knowledge, the world, that was one for Sensei Hakkai. Questions about people, those were good for self-professed streetwise Gojyo. Questions about big thoughts were good for Sanzo, as long as he wanted someone to ask him questions back, questions that made him think.

However, this was a question he was a little less sure about. Questions about sex were tough!

The mechanics of sex, stuff like "is this supposed to hurt" or "how long will this hickey take to go away, please say ten minutes," that was for Sensei. Questions about how to flirt, hookups, practical stuff, well, self-crowned Sexpert Sextraordinaire Sha Gojyo had at least a little clout to all his bragging. Sanzo... well, with him, it was best not to ask questions.

No, it was best to wait until he was just a little drunk, then kiss his neck until he either reciprocated or told him to fuck off. If the mood was right, Sanzo would let him go down on him, then jerk Goku off and make him lick his own spend off of his palm. Goku got off on Sanzo's hand holding his hair in a tight fist, forcing his mouth down his shaft, and his libido was only stoked higher by his rough demands and the raspy moans he failed to withhold when Goku licked the vein of his dick. Sanzo was a demanding lover, but Goku kept up, and now Goku no longer had to wait until he had a few shots of sake in him. One good look and a little smile would tell him if he was getting a goodnight kiss or more, but he knew not to ask outright. That was just asking Sanzo to deny him out loud. Quiet was better. Yeah, he didn't ask questions to Sanzo.

He'd only discovered that he could ask questions like that when it had been just him, Hakkai, and Gojyo on their own for a while. That was when he had first discovered that he had an interest in it at all, and simultaneously discovered that other people found him cute enough to indulge that interest. He wasn't looking for a “relationship,” especially because he knew he would have to move along, but honestly, he was just pretty sure he didn't want to be tied down! It was his own _muichimotsu_ , and it was working just fine for him. There were a few waiters and waitresses who'd given him really sweet smiles and who'd been just a little heartbroken in the morning when the party had left. He'd have liked to get to know the pretty youkai girl a little better before fate parted their paths, but she hadn't even given her name. Even when Sanzo rejoined them, Goku found himself easily able to meet someone to keep him company on chilly nights when he had his own room in the inns they were stopped at. However, it was Hakkai and Gojyo who were most welcoming to Goku's newfound awakenings.

Gojyo had been howling with delighted laughter the first time Goku staggered back to the Jeep with hickeys on his neck and chest, but the next time he got him alone in a shower, he told Goku, "Look, I only take girls to bed, but if you're just looking for a quick roll in the hay, feeling a little lonely and horny, I'll help you out. We're bros, right?" Goku's definition of "bro" hadn't included mutual masturbation in communal showers until that day, but after that, it quickly expanded to blowjobs and a little bit of fingering. Gojyo made Goku use condoms (and forced him to promise he would use them with everyone he was with, "because I've spent the last eight years keeping my dick disease-free, and I sure as hell ain't gonna pick nothing up from you") but he'd put them on with his teeth. He'd also put them on himself with his teeth, which was a goddamned feat of flexibility that Goku only wished he could match. Gojyo kept things casual, fun, and took Goku's every whim with a toothy grin and a promise of, "You ain't gonna believe this next bit.”

Sensei Hakkai taught. He'd been the one to give Goku The Talk while he'd been tutoring him, but when it became apparent that Goku was putting that knowledge to use, Hakkai decided it was time for a follow-up lesson. He invited Goku to his room one night, sat him down on the bed, and cut to the chase: “You've been with men and women, and that's alright. However, have you gone 'all the way' with a man yet?” Goku had said no, blushing just a little as Hakkai surveyed his face with a smile. “Would you like to learn how?”

Hakkai had slid his clothes off, telling him, “I've been there a few times, I think you might enjoy it too,” running his fingers up Goku's arm and shoulder to put him at ease, then getting on his knees. “If you're uncomfortable, we can stop.” He showed Goku how he teased himself open like parting the petals of a rose, playing with his own nipples and fucking himself on his own lubed fingers, talking all the while, “You want your partner to be loose, or you could hurt them so easily.” He winked at the tight bulge in Goku's jeans. “Especially with something like that.” His voice stuttered, sweat beading on his brow, but he smiled as casually as if they were sharing a cup of tea. “Would you like to try it?”

That was how Goku figured out Hakkai liked penetrative sex. Goku quickly figured out he liked it a lot, too. Hakkai taught him how to loosen his asshole and carefully explained the feelings, the sensations, how he could feel he was doing it right. It was knowledge Goku tried to share with Gojyo and Sanzo, only to find them both eagerly (for the former) and surprisingly (for the latter) receptive. They each gave him what he wanted and needed from them, and that knowledge was better than any kind of sex, just another great part of being bedmates with his friends.

They gave him control of the relationships, all the power he needed and just enough control in the relationship that he felt safe with them, like he did in everything else. There was a huge amount of security in knowing what he shared with each of them, both in bed and in the Jeep.

It had gotten to a point where Goku had stopped looking outside of the party. Gojyo had warned him about the diseases he could pick up from sleeping around. Hakkai had told him that sex was best when shared with someone he cared about. Sanzo had said he didn't care who else Goku slept with as long as he didn't smell like a stranger when he got in bed with him. Goku didn't want his dick to fall off, he cared deeply about his friends, and he figured Sanzo wouldn't notice if he smelled like Gojyo or Hakkai because he was around them all the time anyway, but really, it was because he was getting everything he could possibly want out of his friends.

And that was the problem. Somewhere, it had hit him that he had three great lovers, but he didn't know which one was the best. Now that the question had hit him, he had to have an answer, but how do you ask the people you're sleeping with “Which one of you is the best?”

Goku didn't like having unanswered questions. Once something hit his brain, he needed to know, he needed an answer. He hated feeling stupid, hated not knowing things; it was like being shackled in place, because he couldn't move forward and couldn't do anything about it.

He knew that not knowing who or how to answer this one was making him sulky, because they were pulling up to another sleepy mountain town in the foothills of the big range they'd been heading for on the map, and Sanzo was throwing money at him. "Be back here in an hour. Go get yourself something nice and cheer the fuck up." He pushed Goku in the back as he clambered out of the Jeep, and Goku stuck his tongue out at him. Sanzo merely sneered. "And for that, bring me cigarettes, too."

"Ha!" Gojyo crowed as he jumped down, grabbing his satchel. "Chin up, monkey, or you'll just make it worse for yourself." He winked at Goku, then started for the inn. Hakkai, however, put a hand on Goku's shoulder.

"If something's bothering you, just let me know, alright?"

If only it were that easy. "Yeah, sure thing." He felt his smile wobble through his frail attempt to reassure Hakkai. "I'll be back in a few hours, I guess."

"Check-in's in an hour," Sanzo muttered. Hakkai hummed his dismay.

"And do be careful."

"Sure." And with that, Goku trudged off into town on his own, his head heavy and full with that nagging, annoying question.

Towns like this had lots of funny little crooked streets and curio shops to distract him, but as much as Goku wanted to throw himself against every shop window and look closer at the shiny jewelry or funny antiques, he kept his head low and wove between people on the street, mulling his question over for himself. Gojyo was a lot of fun, and Hakkai was careful and intense, and Sanzo was aggressive in a really good way, but all of these things were good. How was he supposed to figure out which was the best?

He scantly had time to realize what he was missing when he heard a whistle, then someone calling in his direction: "You, boy! Young man!" Goku spun around a few times and spotted an old man waving at him from the door of a dark shop, and he beckoned him with a knobby hand from under a purple robe. “Come closer!” Goku trotted over to the little old man, not bowing for an instant under his rheumy gaze as he stared through Goku, his nut-brown, wrinkled face crinkling with delight. “You look like a man with a problem. I have a feeling I can cure your ills.”

“You think so?”

The man chuckled and gestured to his shop. “Yes, yes, of course. How about you come in and tell me about it, and I'll see what I can provide to help you.”

If Goku had been any less distracted, he would have been a little more suspect. However, the old man seemed earnest, and he didn't sense anything off about the old guy. “Sure, I guess it can't hurt.”

“Ohoho, I thought you'd say so.” He took Goku by the hand. “Handsome young men like you shouldn't walk around with such worried looks.” With that, he led Goku into his shop.

The dimly lit antiques shop was one of those places Goku loved to look into (if only to be reminded not to touch), with curious pieces of jewelry, carved coral and pyrite gleaming on narrow wires, oddly shaped rings that were too big for human fingers but too small to be bangles, dusty old plates and sculptures. The little old man led Goku to a table in the middle of the shop with a plain white tea set on it, then poured him a cup. “Sit, my boy, and tell me what has you so distracted.”

“It's nothing, really.” Goku turned a little pink. “S'just... I got three people I like a lot, and I'm trying to figure out which one's the best.”

“Ah, a romantic challenge, is it?” The old man cackled and took his seat across from Goku. "I had figured as much. You young men these days, always with so many pretty girls on your tail and not a clue what to do with them!"

"Hey!" Goku squawked and waved his hands. "I know what to do with 'em! I'm just trying to figure out which one's best!"

"Well, do you talk to them?"

"Of course." He rolled his eyes a little. "I'm around 'em all day."

The old man grinned and leaned over the table, planting his pointy chin on his bumpy, bony hands. "Which one is the smartest? The blonde, the brunette, or the redhead?"

"Oh." Goku rubbed his lower lip. "I guess the blond and the brunet are both super smart. The redhead's an idiot, though."

"Ah, so it's a tie?" The old man chortled into his palm. "Well, which one do you have the most fun with?"

Goku hemmed and hawed, squirming in his chair. "I guess the redhead's the most fun, the brunet's more of a teacher-type, but the blond's a lot of fun too! Just, different kinds of fun." Goku groaned and tugged his hair a little. "Ah, jeez, we all have lots of fun together!"

"They know each other?" The man looked intrigued, then cackled. "You're a daring one! Well, have you slept with any of them?"

"All of them! A bunch! And I have no idea which one is the best in bed!"

The old man, who hadn't really stopped laughing, exploded into a giggle fit. "Well, if that's the question, my boy, I can give you an answer!" He launched himself from his seat with surprising pep for a wizened old man and hustled behind his counter. "There was an old pagan tradition in this town for anyone seeking a mate but struggling to choose between two equal options, and I've got its last vestiges here." He found a silver goblet, engraved with symbols too faded for Goku to read, and put in on the table before him. "Little bit of old silver, from back when the mountain was thick with it. Come here, boy." Goku gamely approached, squinting into the empty cup.

"Uh, so..."

"They call it the Lover's Cup. You drink first – any drink you like, it's the lips on the cup that matters – and get those you're questioning to drink from it by sundown. Before the moon sets the next morning, you'll have your answer." He pushed the cup into Goku's hand. "Can you return it to me in the morning?"

Goku gaped. “You mean you'll loan it to me? Just like that?”

“Just like that!” The old man clapped his hands. “I wanted to solve your problem, not lighten your wallet.”

“Wow!” If Goku had been any more aware, he would have found this tremendously suspect, but he could tell the old man wasn't lying. He could sense truth, and maybe a hint of playful mischief in the man. “Is it that easy?”

“The test, yes, but the answer may be less so. Still, you've nothing else to lose.” The old man gave his hand a squeeze. “Go on, now. Sunset's not too long off, and it seems you've got three lovely ladies to share a sip with.”

“Yeah.” Goku slipped the cup into his side pocket, and swung around for the door. “Thanks a bunch, mister! I'll be back to give the cup back tomorrow!”

He bolted, the cup swinging against his thigh and a huge smile on his face, still distracted from taking in the town but way too eager for his little experiment.

* * *

Goku filled the cup with water from the first pump he found and drank, because he'd been listening to the old man, and Hakkai had taught him enough about magic to know you were supposed to follow the rules. He drank first; he didn't want to know what would happen to him if he didn't. Step one complete, with steps two through four remaining, albeit a little more daunting.

Gojyo was going to be the easiest. All Goku had to do was put a little sake in the cup and bound up to him where he stood taking in a smoke under their inn's grapevine, grinning. “Hey, check it out! They gave me a sample of the local sake!”

Gojyo grinned back, but snatched the cup right out of his hands. "Well, I'd best keep our resident underage monkey from getting into it, shouldn't I?"

"Hey, no fair! They gave it to me!" Goku tried not to look like he wasn't trying to get the cup back, struggling against Gojyo to try and grab the cup back (missing each grab intentionally, by just a little) as Gojyo drained the contents down his throat. Gojyo dropped the cup back onto him, and Goku grabbed it before it could hit the ground. "You're such an asshole!"

"Yeah, but I'm an asshole who got to drink the sake." Gojyo snickered and mussed Goku's hair, then strolled away under the trellis, lighting up a fresh smoke. "Next time, maybe you'll be old enough."

Goku stuck his tongue out at him, but smirked down at the cup as he walked away. He could see where Gojyo's lips had touched the silver as the condensation faded away.

Hakkai was a little more clever than Gojyo, and wouldn't be so easily tricked. Still, Goku knew him well enough to figure out that a little earnest sincerity went a long way. He found Hakkai busy at the washboard at a pump behind the inn, scrubbing mud from a pair of Gojyo's denims, and stuck his lower lip out in a pout. "Aw, you're workin' awful hard, doin' the kappa's dirty work."

"Now, now." Hakkai laughed softly without turning from his task. "I don't mind laundry; it's a little bit of peace and quiet for me. Besides, if I left the laundry for you all, I worry you would walk around with katsu sauce stains and ripped seams without a care." There was a bittersweet note in the end of his sentence, but nothing that a mollifying smile couldn't disguise. Goku shook his head.

"Well, can I get you a drink or something?"

"Ah, that would be lovely." Hakkai's smile was one of approval now, and Goku beamed back and bounded off to the inn kitchen. He found a pot of tea on the stove, filled the chalice, and returned to Hakkai. Hakkai raised his eyebrow at the cup for a moment. "What an odd teacup."

"It's what I saw." Goku hid his fidgeting hands behind his back and watched as Hakkai lifted the cup to his mouth and drank, silently celebrating at his lips touched the silver. "Would you like me to see if they have a different one?"

"Ah." Hakkai swallowed and sheepishly smiled as he turned the emptied cup towards him. "I don't think that will be necessary. I was thirsty, after all." He passed the chalice back to Goku. "Why don't you go rest up? We may not have another chance to relax in civilization for a few days."

"Sure!" And with that, Goku trotted away, grinning down at the chalice. That made two! Sanzo would be the hardest, but Goku already had a plan in place.

Sanzo was on the front porch, his legs propped out on an ottoman, cigarette in his mouth, newspaper unfolded in front of him, and a cup of what smelled like mulled cider doused with brandy at his elbow. Goku slipped alongside of him, knowing he couldn't sneak up on him, but knowing that Sanzo was less guarded if it was just him. "Hey, Sanzo!" He peered over his shoulder. "Anything good to read?"

"How will I know if you keep distracting me from it?" Sanzo rolled his eyes, but didn't fully look up from his paper. "Go bother someone else."

"Aww, you're no fun." He plopped his backside on the side table where Sanzo's drink sat, "inadvertently" knocking the cup over. "Oh, crap!" That was genuine -- he'd planned on spilling it, not spilling it on his pants. It worked, because when Sanzo flipped the paper down, it was to obvious annoyance and not suspicion.

"Stupid monkey!" He whapped Goku one with the newspaper, and Goku jumped back, smearing lukewarm cider off of his pants and dodging the next blow.

"M'sorry! M'sorry! I'll get you a fresh one!" He bolted for the lobby and found the tureen of mulled cider. He filled the chalice, trying not to smirk his victory, and returned to the porch and put it down on the table beside Sanzo. Sanzo had already raised his paper again, but he groped a hand out to find his drink, and Goku nudged the cup into his hands. Goku watched for Sanzo to take a swallow, but the moment the cup and cider touched his lips, he jerked back and frowned at the cup as if it had stung him. Then, he put his paper down and gave the cup a good, hard look. Goku waited on tenterhooks, hoping he looked puzzled enough for when Sanzo said whatever was running through his mind. Sure enough, Sanzo swung his head around to face him.

"Where'd you get this cup?"

"I saw it with the other cups." Goku shrugged, hiding a nervous little shake, and stuffed his hands in his back pockets to keep from fidgeting. A single wrong move now would give the whole thing away, or, alternatively, inflame Sanzo's ire, which would result in Sanzo shouting at him, which would promptly convince him to confess the lot and ruin the test. "I think someone said this used'ta be a silver town, so I guess they have a lot of old silver stuff. Why? Does it smell funny?"

Sanzo narrowed his eyes. "No. Something's funny about it." He rose and dumped the cider over the porch railing into the garden, then thrust the cup back into Goku's chest. "Wash it and put it back where you found it. It doesn't feel malicious, whatever it is, but I don't trust it." Goku caught the cup as Sanzo dropped it, just in time for Sanzo to whack him with the fan. "And be a little more careful about the random crap you grab!" With that, Sanzo stormed off, leaving Goku rubbing the back of his head but holding the cup.

With Sanzo gone, though, Goku could see the little imprint his lips had left on the cup, and smiled to himself. Sanzo had sort of drank from it! That was close enough, right? It was like an indirect kiss the four of them had shared. He hadn't thought about the magic in the cup catching Sanzo's attention, and since it wasn't evil, Hakkai hadn't noticed it at all. Still, he hoped it was strong enough to work out the answer to his question.

"When the sun sets." Goku looked West, smiling already when he thought of it. The days were getting shorter the closer they got to their destination. Goku didn't want to get there with a single lingering regret. He'd get an answer to everything he needed to know now.

* * *

 

The afternoon and evening passed, the way rest days usually did. They enjoyed their pursuits, they shared a lively meal, Gojyo played cards with the locals, Hakkai and Sanzo had a few cups of sake at the inn's bar, and Goku sat with them, drinking water and mulled cider and half-listening to their conversation. Sanzo seemed oddly tense, but whatever was on his mind didn't make it past his lips; instead, he drank in quiet and gave Hakkai staccato answers to queries and sharp repartee in return. Hakkai ushered both Goku and Sanzo to bed once Sanzo's speech started to slur, and Gojyo, laughing, promised he would be up to join them after the next round.

"We got an early morning, right?"

"Damn right," Sanzo muttered, rubbing the back of his head, then added as if he hadn't meant to, "Something feels off. Don't wanna stay too long."

Goku heard him, and though Hakkai acknowledged it with a little hum, Goku felt his whole spine vibrate with anxiety. Had Sanzo figured him out? Figured _something_ out? If he had, he wasn't telling, but Goku hoped that he hadn't made a mistake. Worse, he hoped he hadn't left enough of a tell for Sanzo to trace this little mischief back to him.

They had a Western-style suite that night, a rare luxury: a room with a large bed that Sanzo had called "dibs" on, a room with two beds that Gojyo and Hakkai would share, and a room with a foldout futon for him. Sanzo languidly readied himself for bed, washing his face as Goku brushed his teeth. He rinsed and waited, tense, for Sanzo to finish his evening routine, for Sanzo to say something, anything. Sanzo did turn to him when he was finished, but only to put his hand into Goku's hair.

“You waiting for something outta me?” He mussed his hair around. “Not tonight. Others'll hear, and too tired. Get some sleep.”

Goku wilted in disappointment, but Sanzo retracted his hand and trudged for his bed without another question or stray word. Still, it was better than getting in trouble, and he could rest and wait for the answer to come to him. The sun had set now, the fall skies dark as black velvet, sprinkled with twinkling stars like snow crystals in the distance. He could faintly hear Gojyo in the bathroom now, Hakkai settling down in his bed, Sanzo already tossing and turning in the king suite. He unfolded the futon, threw the blanket over it, and flopped onto the cushion. He closed his eyes, already smiling in anticipation for when he would get his answer.

Would it be a dream? Maybe some sort of sign in the dark? He didn't know what to expect, but he closed his eyes tight until he slept, anticipation still humming under his skin.

He woke with excitement running through him, heat in his veins, and something warm on his neck. It felt like someone giving his Adam's apple a hickey, and Goku was sure he was dreaming. He moaned out loud when the sensation turned to a sharp little bite, and his eyes opened to find he was pinned under Sanzo, his wrists in Sanzo's grip, and Sanzo sucking on his neck as if it tasted of licorice. Goku gaped, caught between wanting to enjoy the feeling and surprise at finding Sanzo in his bed out of nowhere. Sanzo never came to him. He usually waited for Goku to come to him, never making the first move, waiting to be invited. Goku liked being surprised, but this was something else.

"S-Sanzo," he choked out, straining against the arousal coursing through him. "Thought y'said--"

"Shut up," Sanzo growled, his voice husky and thick with lust, and he bit down on Goku's neck and ground his hips -- and a granite-hard erection -- against Goku's belly. "We're gonna fuck."

Lust shot through Goku like a bullet to the heart, and he quickly started trying to work his sleep shirt off through Sanzo's hold. "Yeah, sure!" Sanzo growled under his breath as Goku arched up against him to work his shirt over his head, grinding into him again with furious need, and started to untie and pull down Goku's flannels. But then, just as Goku leaned back to toss his shirt aside, something caught him under the chin, and a big, long-fingered hand tilted his head back and all of a sudden, Gojyo was kissing him, open-mouthed and filthy. He ran the rough flat of his tongue across the roof of Goku's mouth, then drew back, smiling, and as Goku stared at him, dizzy with lust, Gojyo, who was stripped to his boxers and very, _very_ obviously aroused, smirked.

"I see I ain't the only one feelin' a little driven tonight. But damn monkey, I should'a known you were getting it on with your keeper."

Gojyo claimed Goku's mouth again, looping his hands under Gojyo's chin, but through the heated kisses and the warm, bitter taste of Gojyo's tongue, Goku realized Sanzo hadn't stopped rutting against him, and had in fact begun to tease his nipples with his thumbs. He managed to break the kiss long enough to speak: "S-Sanzo--!"

"Don't care what he does." Sanzo pushed Goku's nipples in, and Goku yelped at the sting of lust and the surprising little pain as his fingernails pinched the skin. Gojyo chuckled huskily and ghosted his palms down Goku's chest to tease at his pecs, as Sanzo rolled his hips against Goku's again and said, confidently, "I have no more claim on you than he does, but I'm taking you tonight."

"Ah," Hakkai interrupted from the door, and Goku craned his neck around to see him there, watching the three of them, flushed pink with a hand pressed over his crotch as if he could hide the bulge in his pants. "Then I suppose there's no complaint if I take my share as well?"

Holy crap, all three of them wanted him, and right now. Gojyo was snickering and chuckling something about how he should be jealous, while Sanzo was too affixed to rubbing the swelling trapped in his denims against Goku's boxer shorts. All the blood surged through his dick at the very thought of being that desirable, but as Hakkai joined them on the bed and turned Goku's face towards him, he said something in soft tones that very nearly chilled him to death:

"You can feel it, too, can't you?" He kissed Goku on the lips, his tongue teasing at the seam of his mouth until Goku relaxed enough to let him in. He swept his tongue across his teeth, then released Goku and added, "There's some sort of magic at work."

"Not malicious," Sanzo said, repeating the phrase he used earlier. "Find out who, what, why, later."

"Man, I don't know nothing about feeling magic," Gojyo chuckled, and Goku realized he was being moved into Gojyo's lap and Gojyo was barring his arms and holding him with his spine pressed into his chest. "All I know is I'm seein' something magical right here in front of me." Sanzo and Hakkai both pressed against Goku, each taking one of Goku's nipples into their mouths, Hakkai to suckle and bruise, and Sanzo to nibble and bite. Goku squealed and babbled incoherently at the warring sensation, until Gojyo covered his mouth in another kiss and swallowed the noise. Sanzo and Hakkai stopped at the same time, and Gojyo released Goku, leaving Goku shuddering as the pebbled rounds of his nipples ached at the cold air and from overstimulation. His dick was hard and throbbing, and nobody had even touched it yet. Gojyo slid one hand down his back and teased the cleft of his ass. "So, you both are feeling something? All I got is the overwhelming urge to fuck the monkey."

"Magic," Sanzo repeated yet again. "Don't care how."

"It must be strong," Hakkai contributed, wiping a hand across his brow then licking his lips before going on, "As much as I welcome Goku's presence in my bed, the need has never been so overwhelming." Goku, panting, had a feeling he both needed to be and really didn't want to be part of this conversation. Still, Hakkai put on his smiling mask that no longer disguised his interrogatory voice, and asked, "But you seem to be at the center of this, so what do you know?"

Gojyo pushed a finger into Goku at that instant, wringing a moan out of him, and Gojyo laughed. "Better talk. Better yet -- hey, do that thing you guys were doing a second ago 'til he tells us what's up."

Sanzo growled his frustration at being delayed what he wanted, but braced himself on Goku's shoulder and latched onto Goku's nipple again, sucking hard and raking his fingernails down his ribs. Hakkai, too, flicked his tongue over the sensitive surface of the nub, and Goku writhed against the glut of pain and pleasure.

"The cup! The cup, the cup, the cup!"

Sanzo and Hakkai both stopped, and Gojyo pulled his finger out of Goku long enough for the three of them to trade glances.

"He shared a drink with you?"

"Said it was sake."

"Knew something was up with it," Sanzo muttered, then laved his tongue over Goku's nipple again. Goku cringed -- he could feel the bruise blooming, and the gentle curve of Sanzo's tongue there made all of his nerves hum. "Gonna punish him now."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Gojyo halted Sanzo, but in a blink, he had his belt off and Goku's wrists bound in it. "Hang on." He held his hands out between Hakkai and Sanzo. "Stupid question: we still wanna do this? Even knowing he hexed us?"

Hakkai stifled a giggle. "Even knowing it, yes."

Sanzo rolled his eyes. "I was waiting for you two go to to sleep anyway. Quit talking and help me get his pants off."

Gojyo chuckled, and leaned over and grinned at Goku. “So, hey, uh, you've been outvoted, and it looks like since you hexed all of us to get in bed with you, you're gonna have to deal with all of us. Is that cool with you?” 

Goku's heart leapt into his chest, and his dick jumped into the seam of his boxers. “Holy crap, _yes._ ”

Gojyo snickered and tugged on the belt around Goku's wrist. “Okay, good. Now, we don't hurt with sex 'less we got permission.” 

"So," Hakkai cut in, bracing Goku's shoulder down and digging his nails in just a little. "Is that alright with you?"

Goku's excitement didn't even falter. "Yeah!"

“Okay, good." Gojyo chuckled, fluffing his hair. "Now, if this gets too intense, you need to tell us to stop.” Hakkai and Sanzo had both completely halted in their attentions, as Gojyo caught and held Goku's gaze. The red of his iris was barely a ring around starry black pupils, but his focus and intent were as clear as the night sky. “If you need us to stop, say so. If your mouth is full, I'm gonna give you something to put in your hand, and you drop it." He flicked his gaze up. "You got that, guys?”

“Very mature, Gojyo.” Hakkai smiled and leaned in to nibble on Goku's ear, then whispered in a honey-thick voice that sent shivers down Goku's spine. “I assure you if he demands we stop, I will.”

“Yes. Fine. Enough talk.” Sanzo was leaning forward to pull Goku towards him, when the futon creaked loudly in protest. Hakkai jumped backwards off of the mattress and motioned to Gojyo.

“There are too many of us for the futon.”

Sanzo imperiously ground out, “Floor.”

Gojyo held Goku over his shoulder, squeezing and teasing his buttocks, as Hakkai folded back the futon and Sanzo spread out a quilt and some pillows on the floor. The moment the quilt was laid flat, Sanzo motioned to Gojyo, and Gojyo set Goku down on a pillow in the middle of a long patch of moonlight. Goku, his hands still bound, twisted and worked himself to his knees, feet splayed, hips over his calf muscles and feet, like a filthy version of seiza. “Okay, what do you want me to do?”

“My, my, so impatient.” Hakkai was answering, and kneeling in front of Goku. “Why don't we start slow and see where this goes?” He slung his arms around Goku's shoulders and brought him close, their mouths meeting, and Goku eagerly kissed back when kissed, as Hakkai slid his chest against his, breast to breast, navel to navel, then slid down, leading Goku to lean down and chase him. Before Goku could realize what was happening, Sanzo planted a foot on his back and yanked his waistband down past his hips.

“Spread your legs. I want your ass.”

Gojyo laughed and stepped forward as Goku bent willingly at Sanzo's direction and caught him by the shoulders. “Hey, hey, be patient.” He braced Goku, then traced the line of his jaw. “How ya feelin', kid?” He seemed to be the least drunk on his lust, but he also was the first one working his dick out of his boxers. “You feel like getting something in your mouth?”

“Oh, we're going to do better than that,” Hakkai murmured, and Goku realized he was down between his spread knees, and he looped one leg up over his back, and smiled playfully from the shadow under him. “You know what I like, don't you?”

Sanzo, meanwhile, made his intentions clear with a slap to Goku's ass. “Hold still.” Then, he thrust a hand out to Gojyo. “Lube. I know you have it.”

Gojyo rolled his eyes and passed him a tube. Sanzo squirted a little on his fingers and dropped it down to Hakkai, then slid a finger into Goku's asshole. Goku hummed a little – it felt good, so good, because it was Sanzo, and when he twisted his neck around to look at him, he had this intense concentration in his face as he crooked his finger and sent lust shooting through him again. Goku tried to clench his hole around Sanzo's finger, and Sanzo hissed but moved faster, clearly encouraged. He worked quickly, impatiently, aggressively, and before Goku knew it, Sanzo had slid in a second finger. Goku panted for air, arching his back and moaning, and Hakkai moaned under him. That was when Goku figured out Hakkai was preparing himself to the same rhythm Sanzo was finger-fucking him.

He was gonna get to fuck Hakkai while Sanzo fucked him. This was the best day ever.

Gojyo leaned over him and slid his palm down the curve of his back, and slipped the tip of his finger into Goku's entrance, just teasing around the rim. That brought Gojyo's dick right in front of Goku's mouth, and Goku stared down the shaft. His dick was already leaking a little, eager at just watching the show and all the warm-up, and Goku flicked a tongue out to lap at the head. Gojyo's skin was tender and spongy, and tasted like smoke and sweat – and Gojyo. Goku loved that taste. Gojyo held a little growl in his throat and jerked his hips forward, giving Goku a chance to lick a line from the base up the crooked vein to the tip, and Gojyo groaned. “That's the shit. Knew that mouth of yours was good for something.”

“Goku,” Hakkai intoned in an unusually warm, intense voice, “I'm ready. Gojyo, hold him still.”

“You got it, babe.” Gojyo bowed at the waist, still bracing Goku at the shoulders, as Hakkai hooked himself up Goku's waist, then fastened a lube-slicked hand around Goku's dick. He pulled it a few times, good and hard (just the way Goku did to himself, the exact way he liked it), then slid his asshole around Goku's cock. Hakkai's passage was tight and hot, but he accepted him with ease up to the root. The twinned sensation of Gojyo and Sanzo stretching his hole as Hakkai seated himself on his dick from below made Goku see stars for a moment, and he groaned aloud. Sanzo made a noise that could only be described as a purr, and he pushed a third finger into Goku. Gojyo tried to get the tip of his thumb in too, but Sanzo nudged him out and tugged on the belt still holding Goku's wrist.

“Give him that thing. You said.” Sanzo sounded a little broken and ragged, and every strained word that worked past his lust only ratcheted Goku's need a little higher.

“Right.” Gojyo tucked a cigarette into Goku's palm and closed his finger around it. “Drop this if you need to stop.” Then, he positioned himself. “And take as much as you can.” He carded his fingers through Goku's hair, subtly urging his face towards his erection, and Goku happily opened wide and took Gojyo as deep as he could without gagging. Gojyo groaned his appreciation, then slapped Goku's ass. Goku yelped around Gojyo's cock, but took him a little deeper.

Hakkai had taken to a slow rhythm of arching his back off the floor to fuck himself on Goku's dick, pulling his hips low, and Gojyo had his head and shoulders firm in front of him, with Goku sucking Gojyo's dick for all he was worth. This left Sanzo still working Goku's asshole with his fingers, but he stopped once Goku had his nose in the curly patch of hair under Gojyo's navel, and Goku felt the blunt head of Sanzo's dick rest against the base of his spine. Gojyo chuckled, low and lascivious. “Gonna make him airtight?”

“Yeah.” Sanzo nudged down into Goku's entrance, pushing the tip in. Goku realized what Gojyo meant and moaned at the thought. He let Gojyo's dick fall from his lips for a moment to see Sanzo knelt behind him, gripping his dick and directing it into his hole. Sanzo caught his gaze with a demanding, furious look, sculpted with want and need and desire, and pushed an inch deeper. “Don't ignore Gojyo. You wanted all three of us, take responsibility.”

Goku had yelped a little as Sanzo filled him, but he nodded, and found Gojyo working the base of his erection with his callused fist. Goku opened and sucked him back in, and Gojyo groaned again as Goku got his lower lip an inch from the base. “That's it, that's good. It's a lot to take, ain't it? You're doin' so good.” Hakkai giggled and ground up against Goku's dick harder, and Sanzo pushed in a little deeper. Goku wasn't sure which sensation he was feeling, but as Sanzo slid down and into him, his back arched up, and when Sanzo hit bottom, he all but screamed around Gojyo's dick. His knees rubbed on the floor, and he faintly realized he'd scraped them raw but couldn't care less. Gojyo groaned, shivering at the vibration in Goku's throat, and Goku sucked deep to try and bear out the burn in his ass. He rocked down against Hakkai, cock aching for release, and Sanzo pushed him down by his shoulder and held him in place, then pulled back and thrust. Sparks flew up his spine and arced in every overstimulated nerve, and Goku realized just how close to the edge he was. He moaned into Gojyo's dick, and Gojyo threaded his fingers into his hair and held him firm. “Ohh, damn, you're close, huh?”

Goku tried to talk, but Gojyo's dick was in his throat and Sanzo was holding him by his hips. He was held in place, restrained by his hands, impaled by Sanzo's length, encircled by Hakkai's warmth and his limber legs, and affixed to Gojyo by his own hunger and desire, he could only gasp and moan. Sanzo lifted a hand and slapped Goku's ass, the sting joining everything else, and Sanzo bottomed out again, Hakkai ground against him for all he was worth, it all got to be too much.

Helpless to his desire, Goku was coming, as hard as he could remember. His hips jerked involuntarily, pumping his release, and he pulled out to spill it onto Hakkai's belly and the floor. “Oh, yes, yes,” Hakkai gasped into his ear. “Would you look at that?” Gojyo, over him, laughed rough and low and smoothed his palm down his spine, just as Sanzo thrust again, pushing Gojyo's cock further in. Goku's whimper was muffled into Gojyo's shaft, and Gojyo just laughed when Goku groaned his 

“Damn, he needed that.” He teased Goku's asshole and pushed a finger in next to Sanzo's cock, and Goku whimpered and took Gojyo a little deeper, then tried to work his tongue around the little flap of skin on Gojyo's cockhead, desperate to give the ecstasy he'd been given right back. Hakkai, too, slid a finger up Goku's thigh and into the rim of his entrance, then kissed Goku's shoulder.

“Do you think he needs more?”

Sanzo pushed into Goku again, as Gojyo and Hakkai both pulled him wider, and growled a rough, “Give him all you got.”

“Oh, my.” Hakkai giggled, and Goku looked down to see warm amusement and dark eagerness in his smile. He was still hard – he'd been gripping the base of his prick to keep himself from coming, and it was purple and throbbing now. Goku realized what they were intending, and squirmed as if he could escape. He was about to be filled by both of them – but could he really take it? His fist clenched around the cigarette in his hand, but Gojyo captured his chin.

“Hey.” He smiled at him, then ran his thumb long a cock-swollen lower lip, touching his own vein in the process. “You think you can handle a little more?”

Gojyo's smile was highlighted by the moonlight, the only thing Goku could see in the dark from his position in restraint, but Sanzo and Hakkai's hands on his hip, back, and legs were like the touch of sunlight. He released Gojyo's dick from his lips and licked them, his jaw aching and mouth hot and sore, and gasped a soft, “All you got. I wanna take it."

Without a word, Gojyo pushed another finger into him, forcing a hard moan out of Goku, and Goku watched through the pleasure blurring his vision as Gojyo took his dick in hand and put it on Goku's lower lip. “I'm gonna finish in your mouth or on your face. Pick one.”

Goku picked by leaning in on Sanzo's next push to take Gojyo into his mouth again, and Gojyo groaned approval. Sanzo picked up speed a little, as Gojyo and Hakkai kept working to open him wider. Goku strained against the pain and undulated for the pleasure, his belly muscles wobbling and blood still surging through his softening erection, and sucked at Gojyo for all he was worth. Unable to move or cry out, he had never been so completely restrained. Their power over him, their utter dominance, he was getting turned on again all over again. His wilting prick throbbed as he licked up Gojyo's dick, sucked hard on the spongy glans, and pressed the tip of his tongue into the slit. Gojyo swore and rocked his hips.

“Shit, I'm gonna--” He planted his foot on Goku's shoulder and pushed every last inch of his manhood all the way in, right at the same time as Sanzo thrust in deep and Hakkai slipped in another finger, and it was all Goku could to but whine for his overstimulated nerves as Gojyo pumped his load down his throat. He couldn't move, couldn't resist, all he could do was swallow as if Gojyo was delicious, and it really, really helped that he kind of was. But damn, it was a lot! He choked, come dripping out around Gojyo's shaft and down his chin. “Ohh, fuck--” Gojyo spurted one last time into Goku's throat, swaying a little on his feet, and he threaded his fingers into Goku's hair. “You took that like a champ.” He bent over to kiss Goku full on the mouth, licking over Goku's lips as he did, and Goku could tell he was just tasting for his come on his tongue. Goku was nearly blinded by the passion, his legs shaking, his synapses still screaming, but Sanzo's hand gripped his hip tight.

“Leave his mouth open. I wanna hear him.”

Goku shuddered at that declaration, but whispered a “Yes,” and let Sanzo push his hips down and pull his shoulders back. Gojyo, somehow still steady enough to keep a clear head in the wake of the passion that had just rushed through him, braced Goku's shoulders and adjusted the angle of his body. Sanzo had a hand on his hip and shoulder, Hakkai slid his hands around to grasp the globes of his buttocks, and Gojyo wrapped his arm around Goku's neck and held him in embrace. Hakkai whispered something that sounded like praise, and Gojyo and Hakkai pulled their fingers out. Sanzo seated himself again and stilled, giving Goku a second to adjust again. Then, Goku felt Hakkai shift to a prone position and Sanzo pushed Goku's hips down. Hakkai, too, braced a hand on Goku's thigh, and guided the tip of his erection into Goku's entrance. Goku opened his mouth wide as Hakkai slid in, his length sliding against Sanzo's and pressing hard on his prostate, but all that came out was a tiny squeak.

He was at their mercy, and he couldn't be happier.

“S-Sanzo,” he managed to gasp, and Sanzo grunted in response and thrust again. Hakkai groaned dark pleasure and followed, kissing Goku's chest and breastbone as he raised his hips into him. Goku had never felt this full, this taken, this utterly claimed. Like he belonged trapped between them, encased in their lust and want and need. He couldn't be hard again this soon, but his prick was trying so hard to fill; his balls ached and squeezed under him. Goku found his hands inadvertently grasping at air as if he could close them around himself, but he could only thumb the cigarette in his palm. Hakkai seemed to sense what he wanted and rutted into him again, trapping his half-hard length between their bellies. Goku cried out again, and Hakkai hushed him with gentle nonsense:

“You're doing well; do wonders never cease?”

“You got it, kid.” This came from Gojyo, and he pressed his cheek to Goku's, bringing their shoulders together, steadying him, securing him. “Finish him off, guys, I wanna see him dripping.”

“Fuck, yeah,” Goku gasped back, and Sanzo and Hakkai both responded at once, thrusting together, and pleasure coursed through Goku's every vein, every nerve, every last inch of him, and blinded him again. All he could do was feel and experience, his knees, his ass, his back, Gojyo's embrace and the ache in his jaw he'd left behind, those roaming hands as they played down his back. The self-assured, reassuring and reasonable whisper of Hakkai's voice, his sly invasion. Sanzo directing him, the grip of his hands, pushing him, pulling him, controlling him, and all the pleasure being pushed through him. He, too, he was lost in it, panting and moaning, his own voice barely even registering under everything else. It was overwhelming in a way Goku had never been overwhelmed before, and he lost himself, pinned in this space in the universe, in this moment in time, and in the center of his three lovers. His three companions, the only ones he could ever imagine having this power over him. If these were the shackles of Heaven, then he would be content to be caged here.

It was all one great kaleidoscope of lust and passion, and Goku felt something inexplicable, indescribable, unbelievable tearing its way through him, roaring from his toes to the very top of his head. His body clamped down around Hakkai and Sanzo, and he heard both of them gasp and felt Hakkai freeze and Sanzo's thrusts go erratic and then very, very suddenly still, and heat seared him from the inside out. It was an orgasm like he'd never had, like he never thought he could.

He didn't know he'd been screaming until he realized how hoarse he was, nor that Hakkai and Sanzo had both pulled out until he felt their spend dripping down his thighs and down onto the bottom of his feet. He was being moved, his arms freed, and he collapsed down onto Hakkai's chest. Hakkai caught him on his chest and held him tight, and Gojyo worked the cigarette out of his palm, then patted his hands. Sanzo put a hand on his shoulder and tugged him to try to lift him, much gentler now, and Hakkai carefully helped him up to sandwich Goku between the pair of them. He could faintly hear them talking, mutters of “shit, he's bleeding” and “he'll be okay,” but the universe was still spinning around him. Sanzo's voice was the one that got through the hazy blur:

“He's going in the big bed now. I don't care if the two of you come too.” And then he was in Sanzo's arms, swaying a little as he was carried, then laid out on the plush mattress in the other room. Someone was wiping his face and legs with a warm washcloth, and then someone else was spooning up against his back and someone else was wrapping an arm around him from the front. Goku, floating through elan like a tiny boat on the cusp of a whirlpool, only knew warmth and complete satiation with his place in the universe, the great maelstrom of questions and curiosity that was life. It didn't even matter who was holding him anymore.

As they all settled there, wrapped up close and cozy, he heard someone whisper, “Did you get what you wanted?”

Goku blinked, his vision clear for just long enough to tell Hakkai had his nose in his hair, Gojyo had an arm across his chest, and Sanzo was kissing his forehead. He smiled, whispered a sated, “Yeah,” and fell away into heady, deep sleep.

* * *

The shop bell jingled, and the old man who ran the antique shop looked up from his teacup to see Goku stagger in. Despite the early hour, the sky still pinkish with the dawn, he heard an indistinct rumble from outside – a metal vehicle? How rare. Still, the old man chuckled a little to see Goku. He was limping a little, but wore a content, dreamy little smile, and he put the cup on the counter in front of him. “Like ya asked, I brought it back. We even washed it.”

“We, eh?” The old man glanced out the window, expecting to see the girls, but only saw three adult men: one blond, one brunet, one redhead, talking between themselves, the redhead grinning wickedly, the brunet stifling a chuckle, and the blond apparently suffering a minor allergic reaction from the rosy pink in his cheeks. The old man realized something, and cackled. “Well, I'm glad to see you looking so happy! But tell me, boy!” He clapped a hand over Goku's on the goblet's handle. “Did the Lover's Cup give you the answer you needed?”

Goku grinned, a little wobbly and a lot embarrassed. “You betcha.”

“Well?” The old man waggled an eyebrow. “And you know who's the best?”

And Goku, without a hesitation, said, “They are. Yeah.” With that, he shuffled out, already drooping, and the \old man heard him call to his friends that he was hungry and still sleepy, then the engine revving into gear.

The old man, only a little confused, chortled to himself. He'd hoped the boy would find the answer the way these things usually went, but however it turned out, he looked like he'd taken some weight off his shoulders, at least. “It seems,” he remarked to himself, tracing the edge of the cup with his fingers, “that as with all things, the truth has set him free.”

The four party members drove on, maybe a little closer, and for Goku, for now, at least, free of worries.

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes:
> 
> The idea for this actually came from a picture I saw on Tumblr, featuring a gangbang. Yup. I basically said "That's hot. Let's make the guys do it." 
> 
> The title for the story originally came from, of all things, a tea blend. It's a white tea with cranberry and flower petals, but really, it was the name that stuck with me.
> 
> This is my first time actually completing an attempt at writing a moresome like this! I have tried before, but I always got flustered and gave up/got distracted by other projects. I hope my lack of experience isn't too obvious. Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
